


Not Another Step

by Little_Spirit199



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Confident Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, False Accusations, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, No Humdrum (Simon Snow), Not Canon Compliant, On the Run, POV Penelope Bunce, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Reverse roles, Roleswap, Vampires, Wizards, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spirit199/pseuds/Little_Spirit199
Summary: A reversed roles Carry On AU where Baz is the 'chosen one' and Simon is the equivalent to the Humdrum (Not exactly the same, but that's about right). It's more complex than that really, but that's the general overview.Warning: There are minor amounts of swearing and violence.
Relationships: Simon Snow & Everyone, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Chosen One (POV Baz)

The Insidious Humdrum. Well, that's what people call him, but I think his real name is Simon. He's just about my age: 18. How could someone so young and innocent looking really cause that much damage? I've heard some people compare him to a black hole. He sucks the magic out of a place, maybe without even trying. And I have to be the one to kill him. Maybe because I'm powerful, or maybe for some other reason, but I don't exactly have a choice in this. 

My name is Basilton Grimm-Pitch, and according to Headmistress Bunce, I'm the chosen one. 

I don't want to be, but like I said before, I don't exactly have a choice. I've been training since I was six years old, incidentally, just a few months after I became a vampire. If Headmistress Bunce knew that little detail about me, I don't think she would be so enthusiastic about my Magic. Well, she's not going to find out anyway. Not on my watch. I've just got one more year at Watford, then I won't even have to talk to her. This year, it seems to be possible that I won't see her at all, what with being kidnapped and trapped by freaking Numpties. I don't know how long I've been in here. A week? Two weeks? Maybe even three. I've had lots of time to reflect in here, on lots of things, but specifically not reflect on how hungry I am. I keep thinking about Simon. I don't know how I know his name, but that just feels right. It fits him. He's a person too, and I feel like he deserves a real name, not just a ridiculous nickname that some reporter gave him a decade ago. No one even knows how he takes the magic from a place, I'm about eighty percent sure that he's actually a Normal. Being honest, I feel bad for the guy, with his bright blue eyes and completely adorable curly hair...  
Wait, what? I must be delirious.

I'm awakened from my stupor by crashing and banging sounds outside my coffin (ha). The lid slowly lifts, and I cringe away from the sunlight. Once my eyes have adjusted, I see none other than my aunt Fiona standing above me, looking concerned, but still angry. "Basilton." She says slowly. All three syllables. "Come on, we're going home. Are you alright?" I climb out of the cave, and the light blinds me again. I shake out my hair out before answering, it's stiff with oil and sweat.  
"I'm fine, Fiona, take me to Watford!" I am not fine, but I need to get to school. It's my last year, and Penelope Bunce absolutely will not score higher than me in our last year. That's my first thought after being trapped in a coffin in a cave for who knows how long. My second thought is, "What day is it?" because I might at least know how long I've spent thinking about Simon and other things. I collapse into the back seat of Fiona's car, not even waiting for her answer.

This is probably the worst I've ever felt. Blue spots are still flashing in front of my eyes, but I'm determined to get to Watford. Fiona won't take me of course, but she's much more amicable after I agree to stay home for a few days and rest. I'll need to get back as soon as possible, but maybe I should rest. Can't obliterate Penelope Bunce on an empty stomach, I like to say. I laugh to myself from the back seat. Yes, I am most certainly delirious. I really should get to Watford soon...


	2. Return to Watford (POV Baz)

Back to the place where I really belong. Where I'm actually respected and/or accepted. Vampirism aside of course. There is only one person in this enormous campus that really knows that I am not even living. That, ironically is Penelope Bunce. My #1 rival and the headmistress's daughter. I know that just with one simple sentence, four little words, she could doom me to hiding away in the shadier parts of London my entire life. Baz is a Vampire. She could say it to anyone, some random kid in the hallway, and her mother would hear about it within half an hour. She hasn't done that in her three years of knowing my secrets, so I don't think she will for no reason now. It's anxiety, I know, I'm just paranoid. I can't believe I let the literal most likely to tell the headmistress discover my secret. I have to hang out with her all the time, or else she might get mad and tell. She's not bad company, I do enjoy my time with her, but it's the being forced part that I don't enjoy. 

She meets me on the Great Lawn when I arrive back at Watford. Pure coincidence that she spotted me driving through the gate. "Baz! Where have you been?" She asks, running up to my open car window. I park my car and shrug, not wanting to answer. "M'alright Bunce. Please leave me alone for one night."  
She follows me anyway, past the gender barrier of my dorm building, (how the hell does she get past? It's quite a mystery) and up to the top tower, where I stay. I don't have a roommate like most Watford students, because there's an odd number of students in our year and I got lucky. It doesn't feel like it though, because Bunce is always staying up there in the bed opposite mine. Quite annoying really, but I don't have much choice in the matter, or else I'll probably be stricken from the Book. Anyway, she knows I'm gay, so I think that makes her less worried to hang around me. There isn't time to worry about her now, I'm finally back. My bed here, at Watford, is so much better than my one at home. That one is literally covered in gargoyles. Like, what kind of person sets out to build a bed, the thinks to themselves, 'hey, it would be cool if we covered this bed in gargoyles!' Anyway, I'm glad to be back. I don't think I'll have much trouble catching up with work, but it depends on the class of course.

Bunce follows me up the staircase and plops her butt down on the other bed.  
"Where were you, Basil?"  
"It's not important. I'm here now."  
She raises an eyebrow. "Mum said your family pulled you out of school as an act of rebellion.  
"That's an assumption."  
"Is it a true assumption?" She asks immediately.  
"Go back to your own room, Bunce." I'm too tired for this crap.  
"Trixie and her girlfriend are back there, I'm not dealing with that."  
ughhhhhhhh. Bunce hates her roommate, and my room seems to be her go-to solitude. "Fine. just be quiet then." I warn her. She should be afraid of me, really. I mean, theoretically I could drain her in her sleep. I'm not going to, but she doesn't know that. I pull my blanket over my head to go to sleep without even hunting. I make a mental note to go tomorrow night, or else I might go completely mental. Several minutes later, I hear Bunce's light snores, and a little after that, I go to drift off myself.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, she's gone, not in her dorm, the dining hall or the library. How strange. I bet she's up to something


	3. The Insidious Humdrum (POV Penelope)

Baz finally falls asleep. Will I risk it tonight? I think I might. Simon is just so lonely out there. I feel really bad for him.  
Watford is so quiet at night. I can slip through the hallways unnoticed, which is exactly what I need. Getting across the grounds is a different story, but it's not too difficult. I've had practice, after all. The Wavering Wood is the same as always. Dark, creepy, etc.. I make my way towards the center of the forest, where I know he'll be, and sit down cross legged on the carpet of fall leaves.. "Simon. It's me." I say, almost a whisper. Minutes pass, and I consider calling out again, but he appears through a gap in the trees, smiling sadly. "Hi, Penny." I can still hardly believe that this is the one the entire World of Mages has been trying to track down for years now. Mum would kill me if she knew that I was friends with him. Basil isn't the only one with secrets. Simon plops down next to me and leans backwards. "You alright?" I ask, a little concerned. We've been working on what exactly makes him suck the magic from somewhere, and a running theory is that it's affected by his mood. Ever since we found that out, I've been noticing him trying really hard to be happy all the time. It can't be healthy. He shrugs a little. 

"Hey, you'll never guess," I say in an effort to cheer him up. "Basilton Grimm-Pitch is back in school. Where do you think he was?"   
"Wow, he sure was gone a long time." Simon marvels. "I don't know where he could've been."  
It's surprising how much Simon likes to hear about Baz. I thought he would've been a little wary, considering this is the guy that might kill him someday. But maybe if you spend your entire life isolated from other people, anything's better than nothing. Simon's past is a big blank question mark, even to him.

It must be way later than I thought, because after just a few minutes of chatting, light begins to pierce the horizon. I turn to Simon. "I'm sorry, I have to go now. I'll come back as soon as I can." He gives me a quick hug and I sprint through the forest, checking my phone. The time is 8 o'clock on the dot. I might make it to class on time, if I hurry. No time for breakfast, though. I spot Trixie in the halls and swivel around, not wanting to deal with all the questions about where I was last night.

I slip into my seat just as the bell rings, and Baz shoots me a suspicious glance from across the room. I answer with a small smile and a shrug. There's no way I'll ever tell him about Simon. Dude would probably go drink all his blood and drop his corpse in a ditch on the side of the highway. No, Basil wouldn't do that, I'm just being stubborn. I can tell that Baz's heart isn't in this whole 'chosen one' deal. My mum can be very overzealous, and Baz is very... not that.

Class zooms straight by, but I don't hear a thing any of the teachers say. I sit by Baz during dinner. He just pokes his food around without actually eating anything, as usual. Tonight, I think I can nearly see his fangs poking through his cheeks. That happens when he's concentrating on something. Is this related to his absence from school? Something happened while he was gone that means something. I'm determined to figure out what it is.  
I've been told that I can be obstinate and annoying, so I take perfect advantage of that. There's also the fact that Baz can't do anything about it, because I could totally spill his Vampire-ness to the whole school. "So anyway Baz, where were you?" I ask, in a perfectly polite tone. He stiffens, although only slightly, so it's barely noticeable.   
"I was on vacation." A lie. I don't say anything, just raise one eyebrow.   
"The Veil lifted while you were gone. You probably missed a chance to talk to your mom." I regret that as soon as I say it. I'm such a terrible person. He stands up and walks away without another word. I feel like I've done enough for one night, but I've committed now, so I follow him up to his room in the tower.   
"I'm sorry, ok? That was really insensitive." I sigh from behind him. I pass the walls of Mummers house without problem, as always (thanks, Mum), and start up the ridiculously long spiral staircase. Baz hasn't answered yet, and honestly, I don't blame him. That was a horrible thing to say. I jump a little when he finally does say something. The last thing I would expect him to say.

His eyes darken even more as he says, "Yes, I know Bunce. That's probably why I was kidnapped."


	4. Nothing Special (POV Simon)

Penny leaves almost as quickly as she arrived. I look over at Watford, the spectacular castle that I'm not even supposed to know about. It's really beautiful. I can't see them, but I can hear the students chatting and having fun like normal kids. Sometimes, I like to imagine that I'm one of them. In an alternate universe, I get to be a part of them and learn magic. It helps whenever I'm feeling down. I remember what Penny told me. Basilton is back in school. That means that he's also a part of the mass of students. It's strange, but I would really love to meet him. Well, actually talk to him instead of running away in terror. Ask about being the most overpowered vampire in existence. It's really interesting to think about. I didn't even know there were vampires until about a year ago. All I knew was that I was constantly being chased around by creatures that everybody knew weren't real. I tried to tell my foster mom about it, but she sent me to a mental institution.

I knew that I wasn't imagining things though.

I only had it confirmed even further when I met my first mages. Penny and her mum, and her brother, Premal. At first, I thought they were normal people who happened to take a liking to me, but boy was I wrong. It only took an instant for them to have me trapped in some kind of invisible magic dome. Mitali seemed ecstatic, and I was more confused than I had ever been. Penny was left to guard me while the other two went to get some important officials or something. At that point, I was bawling like a little kid, upset and confused and just wanting to go home (A home that I didn't exactly have, but it would've been nice). I could tell how uncomfortable Penny was.   
"Who a-are you?" I finally managed to choke out. "Wh-what are you doing to meeee?" I had long since abandoned my pride. Penny jolted upright when I said that.   
"You don't know? Did we get the wrong person? What's your name?"  
"I'm Simon Snow." I sniffed. "Why did you kidnap me? I don't have any family, so don't expect to get any good ransom." She glared at me through her spectacles.  
"You mean you haven't been stealing the magic?"   
"Magic? I haven't stolen anything." I wailed, desperate to get out of there. "What's your name, since you know mine?"   
"My name is Penelope. I'm helping my parents catch a criminal. Are you a Normal?" I had no idea what she meant by any of that. A crime fighting high school girl? A "Normal"? Following that was a long and complex explanation on how the entire magic system works. Penny was not supposed to tell me that, but she never passes up an opportunity to share knowledge. 

After pondering on it forever, Penny decided that she believed me and I wasn't stealing magic, so just in the nick of time, she undid the bubble and set me free, just before the rest of her family entered. She had the smart idea to tie herself up and toss her magic ring across the room so it would look like I escaped. Just before I ran off as fast as my legs would carry me, I heard her father whisper.   
"So this is the power of the Insidious Humdrum. That barrier spell was supposed to be unbreakable."

I could not go back to my foster family. I knew already that I wouldn't be safe there. 

So I ran away, as far as I could get without collapsing.

I ended up in a mysterious forest that was always cloaked in black fog. I didn't know that it was on the edge of school grounds, or that just a few short weeks later, I would be really meeting the girl who set me free. My best (and only) friend, Penelope Bunce.


	5. The Veil (POV Baz)

"Yes, I know Bunce. That's probably why I was kidnapped." I say, just a tad snarkily. Her jaw drops, and I relish her shock.  
"What? By whom? Tell me all about it!"  
"While I'm pleased to hear that you're so happy about the thought of me being locked in a coffin for six weeks, I think I'll pass." I unlock the door to my dorm room and walk towards the corner where my bed rests, to see if she'll follow. She does. This is why she's a threat, she'll stop at nothing to figure out what she wants to know. She sits across from me and I can tell she's holding back a laugh. I don't say anything, but just raise an eyebrow to see if she's willing to share what exactly is funny about that situation.  
"Sorry, it's just- They kept you in a coffin?" She giggles. "That's kind of-"  
"Ironic?" I guess. She bites her lip and nods. 

"Anyway, why do you think that happened?"  
"Perhaps to prevent me from talking to my mother," I feel my throat choke up, just a little. "Which it why I expect that whoever sent those vampires to Watford all those years ago is our culprit." I don't know why I'm telling her this, perhaps because she's the only one in this god forsaken school that's willing to listen. I expect her to say, 'But Baz, the Humdrum sent those vampires, everyone knows that,' but she just stays silent. What does she know about this? Someone as nosy as Penelope Bunce must know something. "Um, do you have any theories?" I ask her expectantly.  
"Well it wasn't Simon..." She says, and her face instantly goes white. "Um, I mean, sorry, I was just... lost in thought?"  
"Penelope Bunce," I tell her. "You are a horrendous actor. So his name really is Simon, huh? I knew it."  
"Wait..." She studies me, eyes thin and suspicious. "We are talking about the same person, right?"  
"The Insidious Humdrum?" I ask innocently. She falls backwards in shock.  
"How do you know his name?" She roars, getting more flustered every second. I would be enjoying this tremendously if it wasn't such a confusing situation.

"How do you know it?" I retaliate. "Are you in league with him? Where is he?"  
"Pff, like I would ever tell you!" She hisses at me and turns away. "And if you tell a single soul about this, I'm telling everyone your secret." She threatens, but I stay cool.  
"I don't know, Bunce, I think being allies with the World of Mages worst enemy ever might even be a worse crime than having fangs that I can't particularly control." I smile smugly at her, showing off said fangs. "Anyway, where is he? I promise I won't kill him."  
"Like I can trust you."  
"No, really. I'm not big on this killing stuff anyway. I'd rather just hang out and talk," A juvenile way to put it, but I'm not lying. But of course, there's no way she'll believe me. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll even hand over my wand and stuff. I genuinely just want to hear his story. I don't think he's the villain here. We're chasing after the wrong person, and clearly I'm not the only one who sees that." I give her a meaningful look and she groans.  
"Fiiiiiiiine! Ugh. Wand," She holds out her hand and I hand it to her. "Don't let anyone see us, " She warns me. I nod, and off we go.

"He lives in the Wood?" I ask as we're tramping through the various vines and trees. I spot a rat running through the underbrush and pluck it up. Bunce gives me a disgusted look, but I start to drain it anyway as we're walking through wherever we're going. The thought has crossed my mind that this is a trap, but if it comes to it, I could easily overpower Bunce without magic.  
"Yes, he lives here." She says shortly. "You can't tell anyone, alright?" She says. I roll my eyes. Obviously, I know that.  
"Just bring me to him, Bunce," I say, exasperated. To think, all the times I've gone hunting in these woods and I never even came across him. Simon must be a good hider.

I follow Bunce a little farther, until she stops. "This is it," She says to me. "Simon! Are you awake? It's me again!" She calls into the darkness. Then he walks forward, smiling a little. Exactly how I remember him.  
"Hey Penny. Two visits on one day, that's new." He jokes, but when he sees me, his face goes slack. He recovers quickly though, and steps forward, holding out his hand.  
"Hey. I've heard a lot about you, Baz." He smiles his perfect, pristine smile that isn't filled with fangs and there's only one thing I can think. 

Is love at first sight even possible?


	6. More than on the Surface (POV Simon)

I know who he is without anyone having to tell me. He looks just as I've imagined him for all these years.

To think, he's supposed to kill me one day. He doesn't seem like a very violent person, but impressions can always be wrong.

If he does kill me, I don't think I'll blame him for it. I mean, I definitely know what it's like to be pressured into a role you don't want to play. That's basically my entire life in a nutshell.


	7. Mirror (POV Baz)

* * *

Simon Snow is sitting in my bedroom.

How could I be so lucky?

Bunce is standing against the door frame, next to the enormous mirror that's nailed to my wall. God, I hate that thing. It reflects the entire room, so I can't hide. I always tell people that I can see myself in a mirror, like Dad, who made a big deal out of it a few years ago, or Bunce, who seems to want to know every single tiny detail about me, but the truth is, I can't see a thing. There's Bunce's shoulder, my bed, the other bed, Snow sitting there. That's it.

It's pretty depressing when I think about it, so I try not to. Look how well that worked out.

Snow notices me looking, and his eyes slowly widen. I have time to wonder if Bunce ever told him about me. "You really don't have..."  
"A reflection? No." I sound calm, as always, but that does not reflect (ha, reflect) the pounding in my heart and heating up in my face. Bunce shudders, although she doesn't say anything. "Anyway, that's not important." I quickly try to change the subject. "Snow, you can't be here. You'll be killed." He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth, maybe to say how ironic that statement is coming from me, but seems to think better it.  
"I don't have anywhere else to go. At least if I'm here I get food and sleep, and that's better than about any other place I've tried since this whole mess started."  
"Mess?" I question. "How're you taking magic? If we stopped that, maybe you could come out on the open." Should I say it? "You can even live with me." Bunce butted in for the first time,  
"Uh, there is no way that's happening." She snapped. "No way."  
"Hold on, let him decide for himself!" I glanced towards Snow, who was obviously really confused. "You're veering away from the point. How did a Normal get caught in our world? Um, not- not like that's a... bad... thing?" Whatamidoingwhatamidoingwhatamidoing? I never stutter like that! What the hell is wrong with me? Snow slumps his shoulders and stares at me. Oh, Merlin, his eyes... 

I hear him talking, but my brain can't process the words, I just hear his voice. His skin is gorgeous, isn't it? I have a serious problem...

"Baz? Baz!" Someone's shaking my shoulders, but I can't tell who. I can't tell where I'm even sitting. Something is definitely wrong. "Dude, wake up!" I try to open my mouth, but then I realize that it's filled with fangs. What kind of crazy hallucination is this?

* * *

"Basil? Are you alive?" My eyes blink open. My dad is standing over me. Wait, what happened again? I'm so damn confused. I try to lift my arms up, but they're strapped to my sides.  
"No." I manage. It's the truth. Always best to tell the truth, right? Dad visibly relaxes.  
"Oh, you're alright!" He pulls me into a hug for some reason, and that's when I get a good look at the room I'm in. It's the medical wing at Watford. This situation makes less and less sense the more I think about it.  
"Dad, what happened?" I coughed. Where's Simon? Where's Bunce?  
"You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble now, haven't you?" His forehead wrinkles.  
"But what happened?" I explode, but I'm met with a sudden bout of dizziness.  
"Everyone knows, Basil. The whole school. What were you thinking?" I feel my stomach dropping. What could have possibly happened?  
"No! What did I do?" Dad gives me a deadpan look.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Well obviously not!" This is certainly getting drawn out. "Just tell me what happened."   
"You went on a bloodcrazed rampage through the whole school." He finally says.   
"WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING! Why didn't they burn me at the stake or something?"  
"They're about too, actually. There've been a series of attacks in London and across the Normal world as well. Dozens of vampires were caught. They called me over as soon as it happened. You need to get out of here. Look, I- I know we haven't had the best relationship the past few years, but I care about you, Basilton. I don't know what made you do it, but I don't believe it was your fault." I can't believe this. There's no way this is happening. It's gotta be a dream. 

"Did I kill anyone?" I can't help but ask it. If I did, then I probably deserve whatever's coming.  
"No, luckily they had you restrained before you got to the heavily populated spots." I breathe a sigh of relief. At least there's that. I give myself ten seconds to be dazed, but then I have to get myself together. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It's over.   
"Ok, dad." I breathe. "What's the plan?" There's got to be more to this, but I don't get to find it out, because as soon he opens his mouth, a whole procession parades into the room, Headmistress Bunce at the front.

"You know, I had faith in you, Basilton." She says. I try to wriggle my arms loose, but I'm tied tight. I can't stop it when I get picked up my my neck and carried out of the room by the tallest person I've ever seen. My dad tries to follow us out, but different guards pushed his hands behind his back. He curses and just fights harder, but to no avail. That's the last I see before I'm shoved in a magical barrier, soundproof and view-proof. The restraints on my arms and legs seem to have dissolved. I'm surrounded on all sides by nothing but white walls, white floors, white ceiling, and someone curled up in the corner.  
"Snow?" It can't be. They got him too? He lifts his head, startled to see someone else. His curly hair is tangled and he looks disoriented.  
"Baz? You're alive?" He brightens.   
"You are?" My spirits are rising. Maybe there is a way out of this. "I'm so glad to see you! How long have you been in here?" It can't be long. The World of Mages works fast, if it were more than just a few hours, Snow would be dead. He stands and twists his hands together.   
"It feels like days! I was sure you and Penny were dead already." I clap my hand over my mouth. How long was I out? No, no, I need to be rational. If it really has been days, we would both be dead by now. Well, properly dead.   
"They spelled it! Probably, 'A Watched Pot Never Boils'. As long as someone's guarding us, time here passes slowly. Of course it makes sense. We're stuck i here while they try to figure crap out-"  
"And if we starve, that solves their problems!" Snow exclaims, catching on. I can't help but look at him, bewildered.   
"Huh, you're smarter than you look, Snow."   
"Um, thanks? I think that was meant to be a compliment." He blushes and toes the floor. I have to distract myself somehow, or I'l probably bust out in song.   
"We need to take stock. Dont' suppose you have any food, do you?" It's a long shot, but I might as well. He shakes his head. "No water either. No blood." When was the last time I drank? That rat in the woods? Yeah, that was it. That thing was scrawny, if this were a normal situation, it would barely hold me over for a few hours. Simon bites his lip, and I can tell he wants to say something. "Spit it out, Snow." I can't comprehend why he isn't mad at me, I mean, I probably almost killed him a while ago. He should be furious. The kindness is unnerving.   
"You could... you know, you could have some of mine. If you need it." I can't even. That's the most selfless thing someone I just met has ever done for me. But of course, I can't do that to him. He probably doesn't even know what that would mean.  
"Snow-"  
"Just call me Simon." He interrupts. My face burns.  
"Fine. Simon, I can't let you do that. I don't drink... human blood, and even if I did, you'd either die or become like me. Trust me, neither of those are things you want. Besides, I'll be fine." I lie, but he catches it.   
"For how long?"   
I sigh. "Two days, at most." He studies my face and seems to make a decision. 

"Yeah, nope, that's not gonna work." Before I can react, (I let a human beat me in reaction speed, I really am groggy) Simon grabs both sides of my head and rams his inside wrist into my mouth. All in a fraction of a second, my fangs shoot out and piece his skin, I can't stop it. As soon as I have the sense to pull away, I do, heart quickening.  
"Snow! Do you realize what you've done? What if you Turn?" I could never live with myself if that happened. Snow looks surprisingly calm, however.   
"That wouldn't be so bad." He shrugs. "I mean, there are worse things than living forever, and having superpowers and stuff." 

Of course. They all think like this. Only seeing the few benefits, and ignoring all the drawbacks. I get dizzy again, and fall forward before I can make my retort. Simon catches me in the nick of time and sets me down on the floor. I'm thirsty, so thirsty. This has never happened before. I lay back on my own and, for a little while at least, leave all the problems behind. 

I dream of blood and kissing Simon Snow.

* * *

I'm awake, but I don't open my eyes. I wonder how long I was asleep. I'm still as thirsty as ever. I yawn and finally sit up. Simon is sitting close by, looking concerned and skinnier than I remember.  
"Drink it, Baz. You look even paler than usual." I ignore him, and ask a completely unrelated question.   
"How long has it been?"   
"Maybe twenty hours? You were asleep for a whole day! It's not safe! You're super sick. Just drink it. I don't care."   
"I care! I don't want to do this to you. Trust me, it's worse than it sounds. You don't deserve it, no one deserves it, so I'm not going to willingly curse you to be like this." He scrunches up his face and walks toward me.   
"I'm worried for you, Baz. This isn't about me, it's about you. You're in immediate danger if you don't drink. I, on the other hand, am fine. I'm not even that hungry." He presses one hand on my shoulder and stares up at me. "Just do it, Baz. We don't know how long we'll be in here, or who we'll have to fight when they let up out. I'm useless, so I need you to be at full strength." My heart flutters. He said he needs me. Simon Snow needs me, but that doesn't mean I can do this. He might die, or worse, become a vampire. This has been said before, but I'm not doing that to a completely innocent boy.   
"I can't" I despair. "I'm- I'm going back to sleep." Tears slide down my face and I walk across the small containment. It's probably only been five minutes on the outside.

This is not going well.


	8. Not On My Watch (POV Simon)

Basilton Tyrannus Grimm-Pitch is a total dumbass. Now, I'm no vampire expert, but I can tell he's dying. It's impossible to know how much time has passed, but I'm not doing so hot either. Baz is asleep, I'm about to be, and I'm eighty percent sure that Mitali Bunce is starving us on purpose.I glance over at Baz and crawl over to him. His skin looks as fragile as porcelain, like if I so much as brush a finger over his cheek, he'll shatter. It's almost tragic. He's deteriorated way faster than I have, which doesn't make much sense, at least to me. My vision goes fuzzy, and I fight to stay conscious.

Wow, I didn't realize how bad this was getting...

... There is so much wrong here...

* * *

I open my eyes, but can't see anything. Where am I? Panic sets in as I realize I can't breathe. The glowing white cube is gone, replaced by watery darkness. My lungs burn, and it takes all my energy not to gasp in the water that surrounds me. Is this it? Are they drowning me? I squeeze my eyes shut and push my arms outward. There aren't any walls that I can find. My lungs are about to explode, my eyes are sore for some reason. I know I'm about to die, and then I just don't. The water around me vanishes, and though I'm still suspended in darkness, I'm not suffocating anymore. I'm so freaking confused, what the hell's happening? I focus on my breath, which is rapid and uneven, and my hands, which are shaking like crazy. Somewhere in the distance, I think I can hear shouting. What's up with that? I think I feel hands around my shoulders, but that's impossible because I'm still cloaked in nothing but darkness.

"Simon! Simon, can you hear me?" 

"He's still drowning, Bunce. How can we reverse it?"

"We need to get out of here! They're coming. I- I can't. He's too heavy!"

"Oh, just give him here." Who I assume is Baz lifts me off the ground into his arms. I still can't see either of them, but my senses are slowly returning. I try to open my mouth, and to my delight, find I can speak.

"Guys?" I sound so whiny. I blink as fast as I can until the picture materialized in front of me. Penny and Baz running from somewhere, both casting spells behind their backs. "Where are we going?" I realize I can't feel my legs at all. "What are we running from?" Baz glances down at me and something seems off about him. I can't place it, but the thought leaves me when he gives me a rushed answer.

"it's a long story. Can you walk?"

"I don't think." Blood rises in my face for some reason. Baz doesn't seem phased. He just tightens his grip around my shoulders and knees and runs even faster.

"BUNCE!" He yells. "COME ON!" I can't hear Penny's response, but she must say something, because Baz's face tightens and he hauls Penny up on his shoulders without even slowing down.

"How are you-"

"I don't know!" Baz passes the drawbridge and lets Penny down. She runs back to the entrance of the school and starts casting spells. The bridge creaks shut and all three of us let out a sigh of relief.

"So what now?" I ask. I run my hand through my hair. Baz chews on the end of his finger again. "We need to get somewhere far away, don't we?" I suggest. He nods, but looks unsure. Penny's a different story. She marches forward away from the school. I shake my legs out, the feeling returning. "I can probably walk, if you need." I tell Baz. He bites his lip and twists his mouth up.

"We'd better be safe than sorry. It's fine, you're not that heavy. We really should get going, they'll open the door any second." I try not to wonder about his strange behavior and nod.

"Alright. You owe me an explanation though."


	9. Bloody Forest (POV Baz)

I know it was stupid of me to sleep so much. Who knows what could've happened while I was out, and Simon Snow isn't the best fighter. The truth is, I'm scared that I might do to him if I stayed conscious for too long. I'm bordering on delirium, I know it. This is infinitely worse than the numpties were. And there's no word that can describe the horror I feel when I wake up and he's gone. I can't even use any of the normal 'fear' signs to start. My pulse doesn't quicken because I don't have a pulse. My heart doesn't ring in my ears because I don't have a damn heartbeat. Despite that, I'm really scared, and it only gets worse when the opening to the enclosure creaks open. I scuttle to cram myself into the corner and try to come up with any plan to defend myself that I can in the fraction of a second I have to prepare.

I charge at the entrance but stop when someones yells out. "Baz! It's me!"

"Bunce? How'd you get past the guards?" God, she has some high-level luck. She grabs my wrist and pulls me down. 

“I spelled them to sleep. Baz, they’re drowning Simon.” That’s all I need to hear. My exhaustion is forgotten, and I run through the cut off hallway of Watford before I even realize that I don’t know where I’m going. Bunce marches past me and swings open the door to a long abandoned classroom. Inside stands Premal, Headmistress Bunce and two of her cronies. The four of them are casting a spell on Simon, who’s suspended in midair.

Just seeing him like that sends a whole new surge of rage through me. Fangs are filling my mouth. Headmistress Bunce turns to face us. For a moment, she looks surprised, but her face hardens into cold rage.

I don’t even realize what I’m doing before she and all the others have dropped to the floor, all bloody. Bunce looks stunned, but doesn’t say anything. We both rush over to Simon. He’s collapsed, but it’s clear the spell hasn’t completely fizzled out. yet.

”Simon! Simon, can you hear me?” Bunce wails. She shakes his shoulders, but he doesn’t react.

”He’s still drowning, Bunce! How can we reverse it?” She looks out the door again and her face goes white.

“We need to get out of here! They’re coming!” She tried to haul Simon up from his shoulders, but her legs go weak. “I- I can’t! He’s too heavy.”

”oh, just give him here!” I scoop Simon into my arms and kick through the nearest window.

”Guys?” Simon whimpers. “Where are we going?” He starts blinking really fast. “What are we running from?”

Bunce is rapidly firing off spells. I don’t quite have time too answer, so I just say, “It’s a long story. Can you walk?” I bust through a big group of people with almost no effort. The door is within sight.

” I don’t think.” Simon murmurs. I tighten my hold on him and whip around to find Bunce in a sweaty mess. “BUNCE! COME ON!”

She rests her hands on her knees, out of breath. “Just let me.. catch my breath.” Instead of responding, I swivel around and hoist her onto my shoulders, then run off even faster than before.

”How are you-“

”I don’t know!” I finally make it across the drawbridge and Bunce drops down from my shoulder. She immediately starts casting barrier spells on the drawbridge. When it closes right, we all relax a bit. Now that the immediate danger is gone, the adrenaline has worn off and the exhaustion has returned. I can barely even hold Simon anymore when he sighs out,

”So what now?” He waves a hand through his curly hair and rests the back of his head on my forearm. I gnaw on the end of my finger again. I really should stop doing that. No one says anything, so Simon continues. “We need to get somewhere far away, don’t we? I can probably walk if you need.” He offers.

I shake my head. We shouldn’t risk it. “We’d better be safe than sorry.” He starts to protest, but I cut him off. “It’s fine, you’re not that heavy. We really should get going, they’ll open the door any second.” Bunce gestures to us from up ahead, and I start walking.

The truth is, I want Simon Snow to be safe, I really do.

But maybe, just a little bit, I want to carry him like a princess for a little farther.


End file.
